The Omega Project
* Aftermath ''' |Protectorates = |forumurl = http://www.omegaproject.boards.net/ |joinurl = http://www.omegaproject.boards.net/thread/5648/join-omega-project |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Omega |ircchannel = #Omega |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = Oct 17 2013 |totalnations = 8 |totalstrength = 192,599 |avgstrength = 27,514 |totalnukes = 80 |score = 0.86 }} '''The Omega Project is a small alliance on the Black trade sphere. The Omega Project was formed as the result of a splinter group who did not follow The Apparatus when they merged into Pax Corvus. Founding of The Omega Project Founders The Omega Project, or simply, Omega, was founded on 9-4-13 by Liltrekkie, ConRed, Porkpotpie, and Darkslayer all previously of The Apparatus. Charter of the Omega Project Commission: By the ever-lasting hand of Avatar, that great original creator within Digiterra, in memory of the history that will forever memorialize the noble experiment of The Omega Project, let this document commission a new experiment; the Omega Project. Born of the Grand Merge, we, the Original Crew Members, in memory of the Delta Quadrant, swear to carry out the principles upon which those Old Gears taught us, and shall tirelessly pursue our Directive; harness and expand the Omega Particle. It is the purpose of this alliance to promote the advancement of our members, to recognize the individual talents and contributions of every member for the good of the alliance, and to protect our own and our allies from outside aggression. We are a collaborative, cohesive, coherent entity under a single affiliation. We welcome the advancement of our members upon their own merits. Article I Section 1: The name of this organization shall be “The Omega Project,” in which the alliance affiliation shall be the same. Recognized names shall also include “The Project.” The official acronyms of The Omega Project shall be “OMG.” Section 2: The members of The Project may be known as “members,” “nation-members,” “Crew,” “Crew Members,” or “Personnel.” Section 3: The official color of this alliance shall be Black, but members are not restricted in color. Likewise, the official candidate of the alliance shall be determined by the Admiral. Section 4: The Omega Project shall recognize alliance affiliations of ten (10) member-nations or more to be independent and sovereign. Those affiliations under the ten (10) shall be considered an alliance with the knowledge of a protector alliance. Article II Section 1: All those who reside within The Project as accepted members shall act and live by a code of honor and merit. Section 2: The Project expects loyalty, respect, support and defense from all members at all times. Disagreement of opinions is, indeed, healthy, but does not warrant insults or stifling of others’ opinions. Section 3: The Project does not knowingly harbor criminals. Any concerns regarding any applicant, member or official will be resolved promptly. Section 4: No member may declare war on any other nation of any affiliation, nor employ the use of spies or nuclear weapons without obtaining proper prior authorization. Section 5: During times of war, which shall be avoided at all proper extents in diplomatic channels, all Personnel are expected to answer the call of duty and prepare and fight in battle. Article III Section 1: The Omega Project is an open-admission alliance, and any citizen-nation of Planet Bob may apply for membership freely and openly. Section 2: Aspiring members are not required to have a neutral or none affiliation for admissions. However, aspiring members must have all conflicts and other matters settled and resolved. Such circumstances include but are not limited to: wars of any kind, resignations or departures from other alliances. Section 3: In order to apply, applicants must join The Omega Project forums by registration and comply with all application policies, including the Official Personnel Application (OPA). Section 4: If an aspiring member has been placed on a permanent zero-infrastructure (PZI) or eternal zero-infrastructure (EZI) list, said member must openly admit such circumstances so that the alliance may contact the imposing alliance. Section 5: New members must join the Black team. This requirement will be absolved if new member already has a stable economic circle and trading system. Section 6: All nations flying the alliance affiliation or the application affiliation for twenty-four (24) hours and have not filled out an OPA shall be contacted by the alliance. Should said nations not comply with the proper procedure shall be declared a ghost-nation and exorcised accordingly. Article IV Section 1: The Ranking Officers of The Omega Project shall be composed of two (2) Officers. Section 2: The first and Primary Officer shall be the Admiral. The Admiral holds supreme authority over all things in the alliance, and makes all decisions final. Section 3: The Admiral has power to suspend any part of the Commission when deemed necessary. Section 4: The Admiral shall have the authority to, but not limited to, declare war and peace, negotiate and sign treaties, render verdicts in legal suits, make decisions regarding Doctoral appointments, steer foreign and domestic policy. Section 5: The second and Secondary Officer shall be the Doctor. The Doctor shall have the authority to appoint all positions of the government where appointment is applicable. Section 6: The Doctor shall have the authority to negotiate treaties and peace, render verdicts in legal suits, and steer domestic policy. Section 7: The Doctor shall be an elected position of the entire alliance. Terms are outlined in Article VII. Article V Section 1: The ruling body, under the leadership of the Ranking Officers, shall be the Fleet Panel. Section 2: The Panel shall be composed of five (5) appointed members, and the Doctor, who shall be the leading Chair. The Panel shall have the authority to monitor and steer the day-to-day operations of the alliance. The Panel shall aid the Doctor in his/her duties. Ambassador—Shall be responsible for the development and progression of foreign relations. With the approval of both the Doctor and Admiral, the Ambassador shall seek out a foreign policy beneficial for the alliance, and be responsible for the maintenance of domestic and foreign embassies. Vice-Admiral—Shall be responsible for the development, organization, and planning of the alliance’s defense network. During times of peace, the Vice-Admiral will coordinate with the Ambassador to assist in foreign relations and the Physicist in trade agreements. In times of war, he/she shall mobilize and command the Fleet directly under the instruction of the Ranking Officers. Captain—Shall be responsible for the internal development of the alliance. During peace-time, the Captain shall issue policies with the approval of both the Doctor and Admiral regarding economic development, and nation progression. During war, the Captain shall aid in organizing war efforts and coordinating battle squadrons. Pilot—Shall be responsible for the recruitment of new Crew Members. The Pilot shall also be responsible for both propagating the ideology of The Project among its members and generating camaraderie. When the Doctor is in need, the Pilot shall assume other roles necessary to maintain the daily operations of the alliance. Physicist—Shall be responsible for the creation of trade agreements between Crew Members, and between The Project and outside alliances. All efforts of the Physicist should be coordinated with the Captain. Section 3: At all times possible and applicable, the Admiral and Doctor shall be required to first present needs to the Panel and allow proper discussion. However, should it be deemed prudent to do so, the Admiral or Doctor may take action without consent. Section 4. The positions of Vice-Admiral and Pilot may have their duties reassigned to the Captain after a Declaration of Existence has been declared, or during times of extremely low member count. This is to reduce unnecessary tasks. Article VI Section 1: All members not Ranking Officers or the Fleet Panel members shall be collectively known as the Membership. Section 2: The Membership is responsible for passing legislation and confirming the appointment of Panel officials. Section 3: The Membership shall have the authority to create separate task forces and commissions. Article VII Section 1: The Admiralty is an inherited position. The current Admiral shall select his/her own successor upon resignation. However, should the Admiral be removed or rendered incapable of fulfilling the duties of his/her office, the Doctor shall move to the position of Admiral to ensure the stability and continuation of the alliance. Section 2: Should the Doctor's position be vacant when the Admiral resigns, the entirety of the Panel shall assume the role of Admiral. A special election shall then be called to elect a new Admiral and a new Doctor. Section 3: Should the Doctor be absent for an extended period of time, the Panel shall temporarily assume the stewardship of the Doctor’s office. Section 4: All elected positions shall be elected by the alliance once every six (6) months. Nominations shall begin five (5) months into the current term of office. Members in good standing may nominate themselves, or be nominated and vouched for by other members. Nominations must be seconded. Nominations must be open for a period of at least one (1) week. Section 5: Nominees shall campaign for a period of at least two (2) weeks, at which point a poll will be posted and remain open for a period of at least one (1) week. A majority vote is required to win the election. Section 6: After the voting and transitional periods are complete, the newly elected officials shall assume the duties of that office. Section 7: Should any elected position become vacant outside of the normal election cycle due to resignation, expulsion, or other untimely event, a special election shall be held within one (1) month of the position becoming vacant. Section 8: All other mechanics and rules regarding elections shall also apply to special elections. Section 9: The Membership, in union with the Panel, shall establish a Project Election Commission that shall monitor and oversee elections, and establish rules not mentioned in this document and not against this document. Article VIII Section 1: As the alliance is a family and a cohesive unit, removal or expulsion is not something to be taken lightly or suggested frivolously. Anyone deemed to be habitually raising unwarranted issues and accusations, or raises unwarranted accusations purely out of spite or dislike risks expulsion and further punitive measures, themselves. This power WILL NOT be abused. Section 2: The Captain is tasked with the initiation of an investigation into all legitimate complaints. Any appeal of the Doctor’s final decision is brought to the Membership, who may overturn the final decision by a two-thirds vote. Article IX Section 1: Any member may propose properly structured amendments to any of the alliance’s governing documents at any time. Members must present their proposed amendment to the Panel. Section 2: The Membership shall discuss, debate, and vote upon the proposed amendment over the period of one (1) week. A simple majority is required for the passage of the proposed amendment. Section 3: The amendment must then pass final approval by the Doctor and the Admiral. Once inserted into the commission, the new amendment shall take effect immediately. Article X Section 1: Tech Raids as an act of declaring war on a nation for the sole purpose of acquiring tech, land and cash, and any aggressive declarations of war not specifically authorized are strictly forbidden. In lieu of Tech Raids, members will be encouraged and rewarded for defending and assisting fellow members and friends of The Omega Project against rogue attacks, aid thieves, and ghost nations. Section 2: Should any instance occur in which a non-approved target is attacked through negligence, the member responsible shall be held accountable for making all appropriate reparations. Repeated offenses and continued negligence may result in the removal of certain privileges within the alliance for a period of time to be determined on a case by case basis. Article XI The existence of this alliance has many origins. But one origin has a certain weight none others have. The Project seeks the Omega Particle, a precious and powerful item. For Digiterra, it is the ideal in which all alliances should strive to reach. The Omega Directive explains the Particle as the ability to argue, disagree, and even fight our fellow Digiterrans with a long-forgotten civility. The Particle captures the essence of what Planet Bob is supposed to be; a universe where nation and alliance can combat with respect, and in the end, claim victory without having to annihilate your opponent. Our mission—our Commission—is at all costs find this Omega Particle, bring it back to our brethren, and share it with the entirety of Digiterra. History of The Omega Project *4 September 2013 The Omega Project is founded: OMG's Founding *4 September 2013 Aftermath Announces Notice of Protection See Also